Partners
by flipomatic
Summary: "They shouldn't have called for pairs if they weren't prepared to cast them together."


Author Note: Disclaimer I have no idea how theater auditions actually work.

* * *

"They open auditions for Wicked next week." Maya sipped her tea slowly, calmly sharing this exciting news. Claudine sat across the table from her, a similar cup in hand. Claudine couldn't remember exactly how often they met, perhaps once a week? Maybe twice or even three times?

Today they happened to be at an up and coming tea shop and were catching up on both the latest trends and the most recent theater productions. They'd both auditioned for many roles since graduating high school the previous summer, with mixed success. Claudine had been in a minor role, but didn't have any breakouts. Maya performed in a larger production with slightly more success.

They'd even auditioned as a pair for a production of Rent, aiming for the roles of Maureen and Joanne. The director turned them away for lack of experience, saying to come back in a few years. This made Claudine furious, didn't they graduate from the best theater school in Japan, but she held her tongue at the time. Burning bridges in the industry was always a bad idea.

"Is that so?" Claudine smiled over the lip of her cup. "Are you going to audition?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

Maya returned the smile. "I was thinking _we_ would audition." She emphasized the word 'we', holding it longer than needed and pausing for half a moment after it.

"Are you sure you want me competing against you?" Claudine put her cup down with a smirk. "I'm one audition away from my big break."

"I don't doubt it." The compliment brought warmth to Claudine's cheeks; even after all this time Maya was able to fluster her with almost no effort. "But no, they're calling for pairs."

Ah, so that was it. "For the leads I assume?" Claudine asked just to be sure. She had seen the musical once as a child, but she would need to brush up on it if they auditioned.

Maya sipped her tea again and nodded once. "Yes. For Elphaba and Glinda." Those were the two lead characters; Claudine remembered them vaguely. Elphaba was the lead with Glinda supporting her in multiple songs. With their current partnership, Claudine knew which role she'd be going for. "Are you interested?" The taller woman asked as if she didn't already know what Claudine would say.

"Oui." Claudine picked her tea back up. "I would make an excellent Glinda." She lifted her other hand to her hair, running her fingers through the bottom in a dramatic motion.

Maya's shoulders relaxed minutely. "Wonderful. I'll send you the details." She looked, if Claudine had to describe her, content. She leaned back slightly in her chair in a way that was unusual for the tall woman.

"Looking forward to it." Even though this wasn't a leading role, Claudine was excited to potentially act with Maya again. Ever since the midnight revue their acting had been in sync, culminating in a spectacular performance at their third year's Starlight. They had been partners in that performance, the same as they were in the last round of revue.

They shined so brightly together; Claudine couldn't wait for the audition.

* * *

Claudine and Maya passed first audition with flying colors, earning a callback with ease. They sang "What is This Feeling" which was one of the songs early in the musical that featured both of the leads. It only took a couple of practices to create choreography, and their voices blended together beautifully for the song. It was absolutely no surprise to Claudine that they were called back.

They met out in front on the day of the callback, entering the theater together. There were actors there for multiple roles, but the auditions for the leads were first. As it turned out there were only two other pairs that made it to the second round.

One of the stage assistants sat Claudine and Maya in the front row to wait their turn, with another pair going first. Claudine felt a trill of nerves, as she always did before a performance, but a glance at Maya helped. The other woman sat with her hands in her lap, eyes locked on the stage, completely unphased.

Soon enough it was their turn and Claudine followed Maya up into the spotlight. They performed one of the final scenes of the play, the song "For Good". Claudine studied the dialogue and song to prepare, channeling Glinda with precision. She delivered her lines passionately, playing well off Maya's excellent Elphaba.

When they sang together, Claudine thought it was even better than their first audition. She poured emotion into the song, hitting the high notes and harmonies with precision. When they faded out together at the end, Claudine and Maya exchanged a smile.

As she returned to her seat, Claudine felt confident.

The third pair went next, giving it their best shot. They were a little pitchy, so Claudine was sure she and Maya had outperformed them.

After a few more minutes the pairs auditions were finished. The director came up on the stage with a clipboard to declare Claudine and Maya's fates.

"At this time Erica and Claudine are dismissed. Thank you." Was all he said before retreating off the stage.

Oh, Claudine thought, that meant she was out. Maya made it, but she was eliminated. This disappointment wasn't new, but it still hurt. She allowed herself one sigh before standing up. One of the girls from the third pair, who must've been Erica, stood as well.

Claudine spoke without turning to look at Maya. "I'll call you later." She walked away without waiting for a response, eager to escape the prying eyes of the remaining actresses.

The dressing room where she'd left her belongings was only a few minutes walk away, so Claudine reached it quickly. She sat down on a bench, a second sigh escaping her. She shouldn't've been surprised that Maya progressed when she did not. It happened in school and of course it would continue to happen after. Even when they tried out for different roles Maya managed to defeat her.

Despite her failures Claudine needed to gather herself and move on. There would be other auditions and other chances. She picked up her bag, getting ready to leave.

A familiar silhouette appeared in the door, startling Claudine as she turned towards it.

"Good, you're still here." Maya stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. "I'll grab my belongings."

"What are you doing here?" Claudine was confused; Maya hadn't been eliminated so why was she here?

"Getting my things." Maya stepped fully into the room. "Are you not ready to go?" She asked as she brushed by Claudine, picking up her bag.

Claudine turned to stare at her. "You can't leave in the middle of an audition." She never thought Maya would do such a thing; she was certain that she wouldn't.

"It's over." Maya passed Claudine again, stopping by the door. Her words were cryptic.

Considering there were still four people in the running only ten minutes before, that seemed unlikely, but Claudine was willing to roll with it. "You got the part then?" She pushed her lips up into a smile, determined to be a supportive friend despite her disappointment.

"Of course not." Maya said smoothly. "Not without my partner."

Not without her partner? "What?" Claudine again found herself dumbfounded, staring blankly at Maya.

"We auditioned for these roles together, as a pair." Maya's mouth was set in a thin line. "We pass or fail together." She looked unshaken, as if this were normal.

Now Claudine understood. "You insufferable woman." She practically hissed. "You can't give up this role just because of that!" Again she was holding Maya back. A spotlight flashed by in her mind, along with a talking giraffe and pin on cut rope.

"I wouldn't shine in this role with anyone but you by my side." Maya stepped closer, decreasing the space between them with her eyes narrowed intensely.

Claudine inhaled sharply. "You shine bright enough without me." She spat back, unable to look away.

A few more short steps and Maya was less than a foot away. "You're the only one who can keep up with me, my Claudine." Her voice grew quieter as she lifted one hand to tuck Claudine's hair behind her ear.

"That's…" Claudine almost trembled under the gentle touch, the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears. "That was when we were in high school. We're in the real world now." She stepped back from Maya's hand.

Maya accepted the retreat, dropping her hand back to her side. "It's still true now." She insisted, not letting up on her words. "You're the only one who can keep up with me too."

It felt like her gaze could see straight through Claudine, like she could see directly to her soul. How dare this woman treat her this way, even after all this time. As annoyed as she was, Claudine couldn't help the rush of affection she felt.

Claudine let out her third sigh of the day. "Very well, have it your way." She gestured towards the door. "Let's go then, you stubborn fool."

Maya smiled at that. "Really, it's their fault." She said as she turned to leave. "They shouldn't have called for pairs if they weren't prepared to cast them together."

Claudine followed her out the door. "You're right, as usual." She quipped with an eye roll that Maya couldn't see anyway.

"Are we still meeting at the park tomorrow?" Maya called back over her shoulder.

"Oui." Of course, Claudine thought. They would meet in the park, which was near the trendy tea shop, and discuss ways to continue shining together. It was only the fourth time that week.

She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
